It's Not Over
by partnersandlovers
Summary: Jeder kennt diese Momente in denen man Sachen sagt, die man nicht so gemeint hat... Elliot und Olivia zerbrechen an solchen Worten. Bleiben sie für immer getrennt oder werden sie es irgendwie durch diese Zeit schaffen? Vielleicht auch gemeinsam? E/O!
1. Olivia Rückblick

_

* * *

_

Und wieder eine neue Geschichte für euch

* * *

**It's Not Over**

**Rückblick (Olivia)**

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und es hallte dumpf in ihren Ohren wieder. Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie nicht anwesend war. Körperlich war sie da, aber mit ihrem Kopf war sie ganz wo anders. Sie war sich nicht sicher wo ihr Kopf, ihre Gedanken waren. Hingen sie an den Ereignissen, die gerade erst geschehen waren oder doch an den letzten Monaten, die wohl doch die glücklichsten ihres Lebens waren?

Sie merkte nicht wo sie entlang ging; es war als ob ein Hammer gegen ihren Kopf schlug doch dann realisierte sie, dass dieser Hammer seine Worte, ihre Worte waren. All diese Sachen die sie heute gesagt hatten. Sie waren raus und niemand konnte sie mehr zurück nehmen; egal wie sehr sie es wollten. Sie haben sich gegenseitig beschimpft und es Flosse Worte, die niemand meinte. Nicht in dieser Weise. Man konnte sagen, sie waren nicht bei Sinnen gewesen, doch sie hatten es gesagt und niemand würde es vergessen. Sie würde nicht vergessen. Die Kälte und Gleichheit in seiner Stimme. Hatte er sich jemals um sie gesorgt?

Der Hammer schlug nur noch stärker, doch sie konnte die Geschehnisse nicht aus ihrem Kopf streichen und einfach schlafen gehen. Sie fühlte die leere in ihrem Körper, doch sie war auch zur selben Zeit so voll gestopft mit Gedanken, dass sie das Gefühl hatte zu zerplatzen.

"_Sei ruhig! Sei ruhig! Ich habe keine Kraft... keine Lust mehr darauf, Liv! Verstehst du?", hatte er geschrien und sie wusste nicht wovon er redete und dann schoss es ihr in den Kopf. Der Fall an dem sie arbeiteten. Sie war wieder ein Mal zu weit gegangen und hatte fast alles ruiniert, doch war das ein Grund sie so anzuschreien?_

Sie fiel auf ihre Couch. Als er ihr dies zwei Stunden zuvor in seiner Wohnung an den Kopf geworfen hatte, hätte sie nie gedacht, dass es der Anfang vom Ende wäre. Der Anfang von Elliot und Olivia. Nicht Benson und Stabler als Partner, denn das waren sie noch immer; sicherlich nicht mehr wie früher, aber sie waren noch Partner. Noch. Aber das Ende von Elliot und Olivia als Beste Freunde... als Beste Freunde und als Liebende, als Paar. Das Paar Elliot und Olivia existierte nicht mehr.

"_Elliot! Es ist nicht immer alles meine Schuld! Wie oft? Wie oft hast du schon Mist gebaut und ich hab dich immer gedeckt und ich mache einen Fehler. Du hast nicht das Recht-", schrie sie doch er unterbrach sie mit lauter, widerhallender Stimme._

"_EIN MAL? Du machst andauernd Fehler und ich vertusche sie immer für dich, aber ich kann das nicht mehr, Liv! Du ruiniert meinen Job, du ruinierst mich!"_

Diese Worte hatten sie besonders hart getroffen, doch im Gegensatz zu dem was er ihr später sagte, war es noch harmlos. Sie wusste nicht, warum er auf einmal mit alle diesem ankam und jetzt, als sie auf ihrer Couch saß, fand sie die Zeit darüber nach zu denken, aber eben, in seiner Wohnung, in seiner Gegenwart hatte sie diese Zeit nicht. Da waren die Worte einfach nur aus ihrem Mund gekommen.

"_Ich ruiniere dich? Ist es das was du wirklich glaubst? Das ich dich ruiniere?", ihre Stimme hatte ein bisschen an Lautstärke verloren._

"_Ja! Das ist es!", seine hingegen wurde nur noch lauter._

_Sie atmete tief und schwer. Sie spürte Tränen in ihren Augen, doch sie würde alles erdenkliche tun um sie davon ab zu halten über ihre Wangen zu laufen: "Also war das alles mit uns nichts weiter als eine Lüge? Das du mir gesagt hast, dass du mich liebst und dass du nur mit mir zusammen sein willst?", sie stand dort vor ihm und schrie ihn förmlich an. Ihre Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt und sie wollte seine Antwort gar nicht wissen. _

Als er sie so am Abend angeschaut hatte, sah er so kalt aus. Noch nie in ihrer 8 Jährigen Karriere als Partner hatte sie ihn so gesehen, noch nicht einmal gegenüber eines Vergewaltigers.

"_Ich weiß gar nichts mehr! Ich dachte ich hab dich geliebt, aber ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher!", sagte er ihr und schaute ihr dabei direkt in die Augen. In ihre Augen. Sie sah immer ob er log oder nicht und in diesem Moment war sie sich sicher, das er log, doch auch sie war sich über nichts mehr in der Welt sicher. Warum er sich auf einmal so aufführte und warum das jetzt alles passieren musste. Er sagte wohl die Wahrheit._

"_Wenn du so denkst, denn ist es wohl wirklich besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe! Damit ich nicht noch mehr Zeit mit jemanden wie dir verschwende!", sie drehte sich um und war bereits an der Tür als er wieder das Wort ergriff._

"_Renn Olivia, Renn! Aber was dachte ich mir? Was anderes kannst du auch nicht, oder? Solange es um Sex geht bist du voll dabei und wenn es ernst wird dann? Dann bist du weg! Jedes mal! Du hast es verdient alleine zu bleiben! Immer nur die Männer aufreißen und sie dann fallen lassen. Tolle Eigenschaft die du von deiner Mutter hast, was? Zum Ficken bist du gut genug, aber mehr auch nicht. Ich bin froh das ich das auch endlich gemerkt hab!", er schrie und sie war sicher, dass auch die Nachbarn das hatten hören können. Diese Worte. Sie hätte sie von jedem erwartet, von jedem... nur nicht von ihm. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich übergeben müsste. Langsam wurde ihr klar, wie Elliot wirklich Funktionierte._

_Sie zwang sich noch immer nicht zu weinen und mit letzter Kraft drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um. Sie wollte ihm in die Augen sehen, wenn sie es sagte: "Du Mistkerl! Wenn du das wirklich denkst dann bin ich froh, dass ich dich endlich los bin! Und DU bist auch nicht gerade der Traum von einem Mann, bei dir muss man immer angst haben das du nicht durchdrehst und irgendwann jemanden umbringst! Und nur noch mal so, so gut wie du denkst, bist du nicht im Bett!", und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging, das letzte was sie sah was der Schock auf seinem Gesicht._

"_Wie die Mutter so die Tochter... geh und sauf dich zu Tode", das war das letzte was sie von ihm hörte._

Seine Worte spielten sich immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf ab und langsam fing sie an zu glauben, dass er recht hatte damit. Wann hatte sie es jemals geschafft eine richtige Beziehung zu führen? Und auch das jetzt mit ihm. Drei Monate und dann war wieder alles zerbrochen. Sie war die Frau fürs Bett, die Frau für zwischen durch. Sie war keine Frau fürs Leben. Sie war wie ihre Mutter, wie Elliot gesagt hatte zu ihr.

Sie musste was trinken. Da war es wieder. Ihr altes Bild, aber Elliot meinte sie war so, also warum sollte sie jetzt noch vor irgendetwas zurück schrecken? Er liebte sie nicht und er hatte sie nie geliebt. Sie war für ihn auch nur so wie für jeden anderen. Eine Bettgeschichte und dabei hatte sie wirklich zum ersten Mal wirklich geglaubt, dass sie es schaffen würde. Diesmal, mit Elliot.

"_Ich liebe Dich, Olivia", hatte er gesagt, nachdem sie das erste mal miteinander geschlafen hatten. Sie waren betrunken gewesen und konnten sich einfach nicht mehr zurück halten._

"_Warum?", das war die dümmste Frage, die sie hätte stellen können, doch sie musste die Antwort wissen._

"_Warum? Olivia, du bist sexy, intelligent, süß, wunderschön -innen und außen, und du bist meine beste Freundin. Ich liebe dich einfach über alles", sagte er._

Sie lachte leise in sich herein, als sie daran dachte. Sie hatte ihm wirklich geglaubt. Elliot war ein verdammt guter Lügner. Er hatte mit ihren Gefühlen gespielt... für Jahre und als er hatte was er wollte, ließ er sie wieder fallen. Er war auch nicht besser als jeder andere Mann, mit denen sie vorher zusammen war. Und da waren viele, so wie Elliot gesagt hatte.

Sie würde sich das Leben von ihm jetzt nicht zerstören lassen. Sie würde nicht hier liegen und sich in den Schlaf weinen, während er sonst wo war und sich mit irgendeiner jüngeren amüsierte.

Sie ging ins Badezimmer und als sie in den Spiegel war, konnte sie doch die Tränen die sie die ganzen Stunden so sehr unterdrückt hatte, nicht mehr zurück halten. Sie liefen ihr heiß über die Wangen. Sie konnte nichts mehr machen. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr auf ihren Beinen halten und sank in eine Ecke. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie auseinander fiel. Es war Elliot. Ihr Bester Freund und sie liebte ihn wirklich und das konnte doch nicht alles so zu ende sein. Dachte er wirklich so von ihr? Es tat so unendlich weh, dass sein wahres Gesicht jetzt doch raus kam. Sie dachte wirklich, er hatte sie auch geliebt. All die Zeit. Die Stunden die sie miteinander verbracht hatten. Jede einzelne Minute war voller Leidenschaft gewesen und sie hatte sich liebe eingebildet. Sie dachte, was war weil sie sich so lange zurück gehalten hatten und sie einfach nicht mehr konnten, ohne einander zu berühren, doch dabei war es nur, weil er in ihr nichts anderes sah.

_My tears run down like razorblades  
And no, I'm not the one to blame  
It's you ' or is it me?  
And all the words we never say  
Come out and now we're all ashamed  
And there's no sense in playing games  
When you've done all you can do_

But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back  
But it's over

Sie hatte sich getäuscht. Mal wieder. Sie war nicht so, wie Elliot sie beschrieb. So war sie doch nicht? Sahen sie die Männer immer nur so? Als eine Hure? Als eine Frau die leicht zu kriegen ist und die mit jedem ins Bett geht? Was war sie? Sie saß in der Ecke und weinte und ihr drin zerbrach alles. Sie hatte keine Gefühle mehr. Wenn sie nun doch war, wie er sagte, dann konnte sie es auch machen. Es war ihr alles egal. Sie fühlte sich stumpf und ihr Herz war gebrochen. Erneut. Es wurde schon so oft gebrochen und er hatte es geschafft, es wieder zusammen zu flicken um es dann wieder in Stücke zu reißen, nur so, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, man würde es nie wieder Gesund bekommen. Und warum hatte sie das Gefühl, dass nach alles was er getan hatte, er die einzige Person war, die es schaffen würde?

Warum konnte sie sich so von einem Mann steuern lassen? Sie hatte sich immer geschworen, dass sie selbstständig sein würde.

Sie stand auf und wusch sich das Gesicht. Es ging. Sie nahm Schlüssel und Tasche und verließ die Wohnung.  
"Wie die Mutter, so die Tochter", wiederholte sie seine Worte leise.

Vor ihrem ersten Drink saß sie alleine an der Bar und schaute auf ihre Hände, sie verstand noch immer nicht, was passiert war, doch sie wusste, dass Elliot sie nicht liebte.

Vor dem zweiten Drink hatte sie sich wieder die Tränen unterdrückt, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie Elliots Hände sich auf ihrem Körper anfühlten. Wie Elliot sich anfühlte.

Vor dem dritten Drink versuchte sie nicht an Elliot zu denken, was ihr schwer gelang doch sie schob ihn in die hinterste Ecke ihres Kopfes erstmal, als ein gut aussehender Mann sich zu ihr setzte.

Vor ihrem vierten Drink, saß der Typ, sie wusste nicht einmal seinen Namen so nah, dass sich ihre Beine berührten und seine Hand lag an ihrem arm.

Vor ihrem fünften Drink erlaubte sie es dem Mann, dass er seine Arme an ihre Taille legte und seine Lippen hart auf ihre legte. Sie spürte nichts.

Vor dem sechsten Drink waren ihre Lippen an seinem Hals und seine Hände an der Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel. Elliot war noch immer in ihrem Kopf, doch sie wollte einfach nur vergessen.

Einen siebten Drink gab es nicht mehr, weil sie zu diese Zeit schon gemeinsam im Taxi saßen und auf dem Weg zu seiner Wohnung waren. Sie ließ ihn sie Berühren, anfassen. Sie hoffte, dass seine Hände sich anfühlen würden wie Elliots, doch das taten sie nicht. Sie waren hart und kalt, doch sie wollte sie nicht missen. Sie brauchte irgendetwas, irgendjemanden. Sie saßen auf der Rückbank und seine Lippen waren an ihrem Hals, sie versuchte nicht an Elliot zu denken. Sie wusste noch immer nicht den Namen, von dem, mit dem sie wusste, bald Sex haben würde. Oder hatte er ihr seinen Name schon gesagt und sie hatte ihn nur schon wieder vergessen? Es war ihr egal, sie brauchte nur jetzt; heute Nacht jemanden.

Als sie bei seiner Wohnung angekommen waren, zog er sie mit sich aus dem Taxi und sobald er die Wohnungstür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, drückte er sie auch schon fest gegen die Wand und sie ließ sich die Bluse von ihm aufknöpfen. Sie verschwendete keine Zeit; es war keine Romantische Nacht und begann mit seinem Gürtel zu kämpfen. Er drückte sie noch härter gegen die Wand, als sie ihre Beine um ihn schlang.

Seine Berührungen waren hart und sie wusste, dass dort Spuren bleiben würden. Sie ließ ihren Kopf zurück gegen die Wand fallen und hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest. Es war keine Zeit sich vollständig aus zu ziehen, sie brauchte ihn jetzt und hier.

Als sie fertig waren knöpfte sie sich ihre Bluse zu und sah nach unten. Als sie kurz auf sah, sah sie dass er breit anlächelte. "Das war toll", sagte er und kam näher um sie zu küssen. Sie spürte noch immer nichts.

"Ja", sagte sie nur und spielte ihm ein lächeln vor. Sie zog sich komplett an und ging zur Tür um nach Hause zu gehen.

"Kann ich dich anrufen?", fragte er und sie drehte sich noch mal um.

"Ich denke, dass ist keine gute Idee", sagte sie und sein lächeln verschwand etwas.

"Warum?", fragte er und sie schaute kurz auf ihre Hände und dann wieder in seine Augen: "Glaub mir einfach", und mit diesen Worten verließ sie ihn.

Als sie durch die Straßen lief, wollte sie einfach nur noch anfangen zu weinen. Sie fühlte sich schmutzig und allein.

"Für was anderes bin ich nicht gut", sagte sie zu sich selbst.

* * *

_Okay, ich weiß nicht was ich mir bei dieser Geschichte gedacht habe, aber ich hatte schon länger mit diesem Gedanken gespielt. Ich hab ihn seit ich das erste mal das Lied It's Not Over von Secondhand Serenade gehört habe._

_Ich hoffe ihr mögt die Geschichte bis jetzt und bitte hasst Elliot noch nicht. Das nächste Kapitel wird mehr über ihn. Er ist nicht der böse, auch wenn er durchgedreht ist, Liv hat auch fiese Sachen gesagt. Also... hasst ihn bitte nicht xD _

_Und Liv? Ich hoffe DU hasst MICH nicht für die Geschichte. Ich weiß ja wie ich dich schon manchmal fast gekillt hab, bei dem was du geschrieben hast, nech? xD_


	2. Elliot Rückblick

Entschuldigung, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe. Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel. Danach geht die Geschichte eigentlich erst richtig los. Das war ja mehr so eine Art einführung oder so.

* * *

**Rückblick (Elliot)**

Er hörte noch immer das Donnern in seinen Ohren, als sie die Tür zugeknallt hatte und dabei war sie schon lange nicht mehr da. Wo war sie jetzt? Zu hause? Bei irgendjemand anderen? Er wagte nicht einmal das zu denken. Er konnte es nicht.

Was hatte er gesagt; was hatte er sich gedacht? Er liebte sie... er liebte sie über alles. Behandelte man so die Frau die man liebte? Das war es, er hatte sich gar nichts gedacht. Er dachte viel zu oft nicht nach. Er gab ihr nicht die Schuld, es war alles seine Schuld.

"_Solange es um Sex geht bist du voll dabei"_, er konnte sich nicht glauben, dass er dies wirklich zu ihr gesagt hatte. Er liebte sie und sie war für ihn nie nur eine Bettgeschichte. Es ging NIE nur um Sex bei ihnen. Es war toll, großartig, wenn nicht sogar perfekt, aber es ging nie nur darum. Er hatte es einfach genossen immer mir zusammen zu sein. Jeder Moment war besonders und er hatte es zerstört. Er zerstörte alles... immer.

Olivia... sie war einfach zu gut für ihn gewesen. Er konnte sich jetzt schon nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie es zu dem Streit gekommen war. Woran er sich erinnern konnte war, dass er Sachen gesagt hatte, sie er bereute und die er nicht so gemeint hatte. Gott, er würde nie im Leben so über sie denken und sie in irgendeiner Weise mit ihrer Mutter vergleichen. Doch warum hatte er es dann gesagt? Weil er ein zerstörerischer Mistkerl war? Wahrscheinlich.

Er konnte sich noch an jeden Moment mit ihr erinnern, doch nicht wie dieser Streit angefangen hatte, oder worum sie gestritten hatte. Doch an das erste Mal, als sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, konnte er sich nur erinnern; an jeden Moment, auch wenn er betrunken gewesen war.

Er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, was sie gesagt hatte, als er ihr gestanden hatte warum er sie liebte.

"_Elliot... ich hätte nie... ich dachte... du... ich liebe dich auch"_, hatte sie gestammelt und er musste lächeln, während er sich an ihren Gesichtsausdruck dabei erinnerte.

_Sie beugte sich nach vorne und legte ihre Arme um seinen Körper und ihren Kopf vergrub sie in seiner Brust: "Bitte Elliot... bitte... verletzt mich... verletzt mich niemals", sagte sie und er hob ihren Kopf an, sodass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. Gerade in diesem Moment wirkte sie so verletzlich._

"_Ich würde nie irgendetwas tun um dich in irgendeiner Weise zu verletzen."_

Diese Worte spielten sich in seinem Kopf ab; immer und immer wieder. Er hatte ihr versprochen sie niemals zu verletzten, egal was komme und jetzt hatte er sein versprechen gebrochen. Er hatte sie verletzt, mehr sogar. Es war nicht zu beschreiben und auf keinen Fall war es zu entschuldigen. Das was er getan hatte, war einfach unverzeihlich. Sie würde ihm nie wieder verzeihen und er würde es verstehen, er verdiente es nicht. Er verdiente ihre Liebe nicht. Sie verdiente jemand anderen; jemand der sie nicht beschimpfte aus irgendeinem Grund und jemand der ihr keine Lügen erzählte, mit denen er sie schrecklich verletzte. Sie brauchte jemanden, der ihre Vergangenheit nicht gegen sie verwendete, so wie er es heute getan hatte.

War dies der Grund weshalb er all dies zu ihr gesagt hatte? Das er Angst hatte, dass sie ihn irgendwann verlassen würde und ihm sagen würde, dass es alles ein Fehler war, weil sie jemand anderen verdiente, jemand besseren? Wollte er sie nur schützen?

Dies wäre die beste Ausrede für sein Gewissen gewesen, warum er sie verletzt hatte, aber es ging jetzt nicht um ihn. Nein. Es ging um Olivia. Darum wie er es wieder gut machen könnte. Er könnte es nicht wieder gut machen.

Würde sie ihm irgendwie verzeihen können? Doch warum? Womit hatte er dies verdient?

Wenn sie jetzt wegen ihm weinte... er konnte nicht daran denken... er könnte es sich selbst nicht verzeihen. Warum hatte er diese außergewöhnliche Gabe jeden den er liebte von sich weg zustoßen?

-

Und so ran die erste Träne über sein Gesicht. Eine heiße, dicke, schmerzhafte Träne. Er stand auf um sich etwas zu holen. Bier... Whisky... egal. Irgendwas... er wollte einfach nur seinen Schmerz verschwinden lassen. Seinen Schmerz, dass er sie verletzt hatte.

Er stieß einen Schrei aus, als er an dem Spiegel vorbei kam und in sein Gesicht blicken musste. Er konnte sich nicht mehr ansehen. Er schlug seine Faust mit aller kraft, die er besaß in den Spiegel. Sie Scheibe sprang laut auseinander und Scherben landeten überall.

Er sorgte sich nicht darum; genauso wenig sorgte er sich um seine Knöchel, die jetzt bluteten. Das heiße Blut lief ihm langsam die Hände hinunter.

Er nahm die Flasche Whisky und ein Glas von der Ablage.

Beim ersten Glas, konnte er noch nicht sagen, was er wollte und wie er jetzt weiter machen sollte sollte. Er dachte an ihre gemeinsamen Momente. Sie hatten viele und er hatte sie alle nun zerstört. Es würde Vergangenheit bleiben.

_Er legte seine Arme von hinten um sie, als sie gerade dabei war eine DVD auszusuchen. Sein Kopf wanderte direkt zu ihrem Hals und er sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel die Augen schließen. Während er sie küsste drehte er sie herum; sie merkte es kaum. Als sie ihm nun gegenüber stand, lächelte er sie an. "Bist du sicher, dass du eine DVD schauen willst?", und nach dem lächeln auf ihren Lippen zu urteilen wusste er die Antwort schon. Er hob sie leicht hoch und fast automatisch legte sie ihre Beine um ihn, als er sie zum Sofa trug._

Beim zweiten Glas erinnerte er sich an ihr lachen. Es war elektrisch. Wann immer sie lachte, konnte er sich nicht zurück halten. Er fühlte sich glücklich und es war, als ob alles am Schluss gut werden würde, egal wie schlimm es stand.

Bei seinem dritten Glas erinnerte er sich daran, wie sie sich anfühlte. Wenn sie in seinen Armen lag, wenn sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Die Art wie sie seinen Namen sagte, als ob nichts anderes Zählte.

Sein viertes, fünftes und sechstes Glas trank er so schnell nach einander, dass er keine Zeit hatte einen klaren Gedanken dazwischen zu fassen.

Beim siebten Glas hasste er sich wieder selber für alles was er getan hatte. Für den Schmerz den er ihr besorgt hatte. Sie sollte nicht verletzt sein, wegen jemand wie ihm.

Beim achten Glas fingen seine Knöchel wieder an zu bluten, weil er diesmal auf eine Wand eingeschlagen hatte. Immer und immer wieder.

Beim neunten Glas... was dabei oder danach war konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern. Zu viel Alkohol in zu kurzer Zeit und den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen. Das konnte ein Grund sein.

-

Das nächste an das er sich wieder erinnern konnte war, dass er auf dem Boden saß- neben und zwischen den Scherben vom Spiegel. Langsam richtete er sich auf und machte seinen Weg ins Badezimmer. Auf dem Weg dorthin sah er sie Uhr, die in seinem Flur hing. Sie zeigte ihm, dass es 1.23 Uhr war. Er achtete darauf, nicht in den Spiegel zu schauen, als er sich langsam neben der Toilette fallen ließ.

Er weinte. Er weinte wirklich. Er schwor sich immer nicht zu weinen aber dennoch gab es manchmal diese Situationen, bei denen er nicht anders konnte. Und wenn nicht nicht bei und über Olivia, warum sollte er sonst weinen?

Er wollte... konnte sie nicht verlieren; egal wie sehr er es vielleicht auch verdient hatte. Er brauchte sie in seinem Leben. Sie WAR sein Leben. Was war es wert, wenn sie nicht darin vor kam? Und er meinte richtig. Nicht nur als Kollegin. Er brauchte sie und er wollte sie. Er würde alles tun um sie... um sich zu retten. Was auch immer das hieß. Er müsste es versuchen.

Er liebte sie. Es war wirklich liebe und egal wie sehr er aus gerastet war, sie hatte ihn doch auch geliebt, oder? Er wusste nicht wie er denken sollte. Er wollte sie wieder aber er wollte auch, dass sie glücklich war und er wusste nicht, ob sie das mit ihm sein würde. Es war alles zu kompliziert.

Er musste sich übergeben und er wusste nicht ob es der Alkohol war oder alles andere oder vielleicht eine Mischung aus allem.

Wo war sie nun? Er wusste es nicht, aber wie sollte er auch? Er hatte das Gefühl noch nicht einmal zu wissen wo er überhaupt war.

-

_I wanna lay in your bed  
Stare in your eyes  
Feel your heart beating with mine  
One Last Time...  
One Last Time..._

There won't be any tears  
That's not why I'm here.  
Baby, turn out the lights and lets disappear.  
One Last Time...  
One Last Time..

I'm not here to fight  
About who's wrong or right  
I just want your kiss  
I wanna feel just like this  
One Last Time...  
One Last Time...

Your breath on my neck  
I dont wanna forget the smell of your skin.  
Touch me again.  
One Last Time...

Cause I'm not here to fight  
About who's wrong or right  
I just want your kiss  
I want to feel just like this.  
One Last Time...  
One Last Time...

And then when you fall asleep  
I'll kiss your cheek  
Whisper goodnight


	3. Der nächste Morgen

**A/N-**Ich weiß ich habe ganz schön lange gebraucht und es tut mir wirklich Leid. Das Kapitel ist nicht so wie ich es wollte, aber ich habe es jedoch so geschrieben. Ich hoffe ihr mögt es?! "Ja, Charlyn schreib weiter unzwar schnell."?! "Charlyn verdammt, ich hab da echt keine Lust mehr drauf auf den Scheiß, also hau bloß ab."?! Was auch immer.

* * *

**Der nächste Morgen**

Sie lief durch die dunklen Straßen. Es war Nachts und es war kalt, dennoch spürte sie nichts. Sie spürte nur die Tränen die über ihr Gesicht liefen.

Was hatte sie gerade getan? Sie fühlte sich dreckig. Einfach mit irgendjemanden ins Bett steigen. Bett? Wenn da wenigstens ein Bett gewesen wäre. So konnte sie nicht weiter machen. Sie wusste nicht wo ihre Füße sie hin trugen.

Sie musste aufhören damit. Sie musste es ihm und besonders sich beweisen. Sie war nicht so, wie er es sagte. So war sie einfach nicht. Auch sie war in der Lage eine Beziehung zu führen; im Moment war sie aber noch nicht wieder bereit dazu.

Elliot

Was würde jetzt aus ihnen werden? Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich und alles kochte wieder über.

Elliot

Egal an was sie versuchte zu denken, es brachte sie alles wieder zurück zu ihm.

Elliot

-

Olivia

Wie sehr er diesen Namen liebte. Er hatte immer so oft wie möglich versucht diesen Namen zu sagen, weil er es liebte wie er sich anhörte.

Olivia

Olivia

-

Sie hielt ihre Hand in den Duschstrahl und wartete, bis das Wasser warm genug war um unter zu steigen. Als die Temperatur okay war, stieg sie langsam unter die Dusche.

Als das heiße Wasser ihr erst über den Kopf und dann über den ganzen Körper floss stieß sie einen Atmen aus, von dem sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie ihn hielt. Es war, als atmete sie zum ersten Mal diese Nacht.

Ein paar Minuten stand sie einfach nur da und atmete, während das Wasser über ihren Körper lief. Sie beugte sich langsam runter und nahm das Duschgel. Als sie an ihrem Körper hinab sah, konnte sie deutlich sehen, dass sich an ihren Hüftknochen breite Blutergüsse entwickelten; dort wo er sie angepackt hatte, als er sie hart gegen die Wand gedrückt hatte. Sie konnte sich noch immer nicht an seinen Namen erinnern, also war sie zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass er ihr ihn wahrscheinlich nicht gesagt hatte. An ihrer Schulter merkte sie etwas, was wie eine Beißwunde aussah. Na toll.

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf zurück an die Wand und schloss ihre Augen. Ihr Atem ging schwer und tief.

_Nein. Nein. Warum?_

Als sie fertig war und aus der Dusche raus ging, fühlte sie sich etwas besser. Etwas. Ihr war immer noch schlecht, von dem was sie getan hatte und was er gesagt hatte, doch sie fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so schmutzig.

Sie wickelte das blaue Handtuch eng um ihren Körper, um ihn von den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht zu verdecken. Ihre Haare hingen nass auf ihrer Schulter, als sie in den Spiegel schaute. Der Spiegel. Sie hatte dicke Ringe unter ihren Augen, was mit dem ganzen weinen und keinem Schlaf in Verbindung zu bringen wäre.

Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen und es war dumpf um sie herum. Es war, als ob sie in ihrem eigenen Kopf gefangen gehalten wurde. Das was sie spürte konnte man nicht beschreiben, denn auf der einen Seite wollte sie einfach nur schreien, weinen, sich hassen... doch auf der anderen Seite fühlte sie auch gar nichts. Sie fühlte nur dieses stumpfe Dröhnen in ihren Ohren, welches ihren ganzen Körper Angriff.

Schreien, weinen... all das konnte sie tun. Sich hassen... das tat sie bereits. Doch was sie wollte, war Elliot hassen... und das war wahrscheinlich das einzige was sie nicht tun konnte. Sie konnte ihn nicht hassen. Sie liebte ihn und egal was er gesagt hatte, es konnte ihre Gefühle nicht verschwinden lassen. Sie vertraute ihm nicht mehr; nein das war nicht ganz richtig. Sie würde ihm noch immer ihr Leben anvertrauen. Ja, ihr Leben, aber nicht ihr Herz. Ihr Herz konnte ihm nicht mehr vertrauen, nicht nachdem er es in Stücke zerrissen hatte.

Sie merkte, dass sie noch immer in den Spiegel schaute und wandte ihren Blick ab. Sie trocknete sich langsam ab und ging dann ins Schlafzimmer um sich Kleidung für die Arbeit zu holen.

_Arbeit. Da würde sie ihn wiedersehen müssen._

Sie zog ihre gewöhnliche schwarze Hose an und das blaue T-Shirt. Sie hatte zuerst auf den roten Pullover geschaut, sich dann doch dagegen entschieden. Elliot hatte dieses Oberteil an ihr geliebt; zumindest hatte er ihr das gesagt.

-

Er war ein Wrack. An seinen Fingern waren noch immer Blutreste, wo er zuerst den Spiegel und dann die Wand geschlagen hatte. Keinen Zweifel, jeder der seine Hände sehen würde, würde sofort wissen, dass man ihn lieber nicht ansprechen sollte. Normalerweise war es sein Spind, auf den er einschlug, wenn ihn ein Fall zu sehr mitnahm, oder damals, als Kathy ihn verlassen hatte.

Er ging unter die Dusche und versuchte so lange wie möglich da unter zu bleiben. Doch als das Wasser irgendwann kalt wurde, musste er raus.

Er sah noch immer nicht in den Spiegel, er wollte sein Gesicht nicht sehen; sein verlogenes Gesicht. Er versorgte seine Finger etwas. Manche Knöchel waren wieder angefangen zu Bluten und er klebte Pflaster über diese Stellen.

Er wollte nicht zu Hause sein; alles erinnerte ihn an sie. Überall lagen ihre Sachen rum. Ihr Geruch war überall. Überall.

Doch genauso wenig wollte er zur Arbeit. Er hatte Angst ihr gegenüber zu treten. Angst, dass sie nicht da sein würde. Er wollte irgendwo in einem dunklen Loch verschwinden. Irgendwo, wo er nicht denken musste und wo er keine Erinnerungen hatte. Ein Loch, indem er einfach nur lag... keine gebrochenen Herzen oder ähnliches.

-

Sie lief den Gang langsam hinunter. Sie sah die große Tür vor ihr, sie ging direkt darauf zu. Mit jedem Schritt, schlug ihr Herz schneller; ihr Atem ging schwerer. Mit den Fingern ihrer rechten Hand, strich sie langsam über ihre Augenlider. Sie waren angeschwollen vom ganzen weinen und von keinem Schlaf. Sie hoffte man konnte es nicht erkennen. Sie wollte nicht so verwundet, wie sie wirklich war, wirken.

Sie stand nun direkt vor der Tür. Sie schloss ihre Augen eine Sekunde lang und atmete tief durch, bevor sie langsam den Raum betrat. Ihr Atem ging noch schneller, was sie nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, als sie ihn dort an dem Schreibtisch sitzen sah.

Bei dem Geräusch, das jemand den Raum betrat, drehte er sich um. Dies hatte er schon ganz am Anfang seiner Zeit beim SVU gelernt. Es konnte immer ein Opfer sein, das dort durch die Tür ging und seine Hilfe brauchte. Ein Opfer, welches gerade das letzte bisschen Mut, welches es noch übrig hatte, zusammengenommen hatte, um eine Anzeige zu erstellen.

Doch es war Olivia. Normalerweise lächelte er sie an, wenn sie rein kam, doch nicht so heute. Sie hatte nur einen Becher Kaffee dabei und sie schaute ihn an. Direkt in die Augen. Sein Atem ging auf einmal so schnell, dass seine Kehle zugeschnürt wurde und er das Gefühl bekam, dass er gar nicht atmen konnte.

Sie hielt seinem Blick stand, nicht sicher wie sie es schaffte, ihren Kaffee nicht fallen zu lassen oder einfach wieder um zudrehen und nach Hause zu gehen. Nach Hause. Sie hätte sich krank melden sollen. Sie hätte Cragen anrufen sollen oder Sonstiges. Keine Frage, so wie sie aussah hätte ihr jeder geglaubt, dass sie wirklich krank war.

Was war es was sie dort in seinen Augen sah? Trauer... Schmerz? Nein, das konnte es nicht sein. Er war der jenige, der all diese Sachen gesagt hatte.

Was war es was er dort in ihren Augen sah? Trauer... Wut... Schmerz... Angst... Hass... Liebe? Ja, es waren definitiv all diese Sachen und er konnte ihr nicht die Schuld dafür geben. Doch warum sah er liebe?

Ihre Augen... braun... dieses braun. Sie waren dunkler als normal. Ihre Augen wurden immer dunkel, wenn sie sauer war... doch so dunkel waren sie nicht. Es war anders. Und sie waren glasig. Unter ihren Augen, waren Schatten zu erkennen und er wusste nicht, ob es vom weinen war oder ob sie nicht geschlafen hatte. Oder beides. Er wusste es nicht.

Sie senkte ihren Blick wieder nach unten und ging in schnellen Schritten zu ihrer Seite des Schreibtisches.

Sie wagte es nicht, zu ihm auf zu schauen, geschweigen denn irgendetwas zu sagen. Sie konnte es einfach nicht... es war zu... früh. Zu früh für alles.

-

"Benson, Stabler? Ein Fall für sie", sagte Don Cragen und beugte sich halb aus seiner Bürotür raus. Ihre Köpfe schossen hoch und zu ihrem Captain. Er wies sie kurz in die Fakten ein. Ein Mädchen, Lilia Norton, 15 Jahre, hatte die Polizei angerufen und gesagt, dass der Freund ihrer Mutter sie vergewaltigt hatte. Als ein paar Polizisten, bei ihr zu Hause ankamen, lag das Mächen in ihrem Bett. Übel zugerichtet und sie weinte stark. Elliot und Olivia sollten zu ihr ins Krankenhaus fahren und sie dann vernehmen. Schauen, was sie aus ihr heraus bekommen könnten.

_Das kann interessant werden, _dachte Olivia und lachte kalt in sich hinein, als sie sich in das Auto setzten. Elliot fuhr wie gewoht und gerade diese Gewohnheit schien die Welt für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, normal wirken lassen. Es war so wie sie es immer taten. Elliot fuhr und sie sagte ihm die Adresse und wiederholte noch einmal die Fakten, die sie bereits hatten. So war es auch heute, nur das diesesmal ihre Stimme total emotionslos war und sie nicht von der Akte auf schaute und er seinen Blick gerade aus auf die Straße gerichtet hatte.

Und wie das Schicksal es so wollte, lag Lilia in einem der Weit entferntesten Krankenhäuser New Yorks. Die Fahrt würde noch etwa 15 Minuten dauern, als er das Gespräch anfing. "Olivia...", es war schwer ihren Namen zu sagen, denn er fühlte sich so schuldig. "Ich... gestern Nacht...", fing er an, doch sie unterrbrach ihn.

"Hör direkt hier und jetzt damit auf... ich will nicht mit dir darüber reden", ihre Stimme zitterte, obwohl sie versuchte so stark wie möglich zu klingen. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie brach. Es war einfach zu schwer... reden. Mit ihm. Nach alles was er ihr gesagt hatte. Sie würde nicht vergessen können. Niemals.

"Ich...", fing er noch einmal von vorne an doch sie hielt ihre Hand nur hoch.

"Nein... nichts _du_! Einmal nicht! Ich kann das jetzt nicht! Lass uns... lass uns jetzt einfach ins Krankenhaus zu dem Mädchen fahren", sagte sie und er sagte nichts weiter. Ihre Augen sagten ihm, dass sie noch nicht bereit war, darüber zu sprechen. Also ließ er sie. Vielleicht war sie ja irgendwann bereit.

Die restliche Fahrt war ruhig. Ruhiger als ruhig. Sie waren früher schon oft in Stille mit einander gefahren. Im Allgeimenen, wurde zwischen ihren nie viel geredet. Sie waren beide nicht die Personen, die immer und offen über ihre Gefühle sprachen. Doch diese Stille war anders... sie war unangenehm... angespannt sogar. Ganz im Gegenteil als zuvor. Früher... da haben sie einfach nicht miteinander geredet, sie waren aber doch irgendwie verbunden mit einander. Es war, als ob dieses Band gerade versucht worden war, durch zuschneiden. Es war nur noch ein Faden vorhanden, welches sie miteinander verbund. Es drohte jeden Moment zu reissen.

-

Als er vor dem Krankenhaus parkte, öffnete sie sofort die Tür und stieg aus. In schnellen Schritten lief sie auf den Eingang zu. Früher war sie immer langsamer aus gestiegen. Sie hatten sich auf ihrer Seite getroffen und waren denn gemeinsam gelaufen. Syncron miteinander.

Eine Schwester sagte ihnen das Zimmer, in dem Lilia lag und sie gingen dann gemeinsam darauf zu.

"Vielleicht solltest du-", sagte Olivia vor dem Zimmer angekommen, sie schaute aber nicht auf. Sie blickte noch immer auf den Boden. Er nickte nur und ging wieder zurück in Richtung Schwesternstation um mit ihnen über das Mädchen zu sprechen.

* * *

Okay, ich gebe zu eigentlich sollte das Kapitel noch länger werden, aber da ich jetzt schon so lange gebraucht habe um weiter zu schreiben, poste ich es einfach jetzt schon mal. Der Rest kommt denn ein anderes mal. Ich hoffe ihr mögt dieses Kapitel.


	4. Auseinandersetzungen

_Hier ist endlich, endlich ein neues Kapitel. Ich weiß nicht, ich finde es nicht sonderlich gelungen aber hinterlass mir doch trotzdem ein Kommentar ;)_

**

* * *

**

**Auseinandersetzungen**

Sie klopfte an die Tür und als sie nach circa drei Sekunden keine Antwort bekam, öffnete sie sie vorsichtig. Sie sah das Mädchen, Lilia, in dem Bett liegen. Sie schaute in die andere Richtung. Aus dem Fenster hinaus, aber wahrscheinlich eher ins Lehre. Ihre braunen Haare hingen ihr bis knapp über die Schultern und auch aus dieser Entfernung konnte Olivia etliche Blutergüsse und Schrammen am Körper des Mädchen sehen; das einzige was frei war, waren gerade mal ihr Gesicht und ihre Arme.

"Lilia...", sagte Olivia leise und sah wie sie den Kopf langsam zu ihr drehte.

"Hi... ich bin Detective Benson... ich bin hier um mit dir darüber zu reden, was passiert ist", sie ging langsam auf das Bett zu, als sie dies sagte. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl der neben dem Bett stand.

"Wo soll ich anfangen?", sagte das Mädchen mit schwacher Stimme.

"Wo immer du willst", Olivia schenkte ihr ein sympathisches lächeln.

"Sonst schlägt er mich nie... aber er hat mitbekommen, dass ich bei der Polizei angerufen habe...", sagte sie und Olivia nickte leicht.

"Es war nicht das erste mal?", fragte Olivia und wollte eigentlich gar nicht wissen, wie lange dieses Mädchen schon missbraucht worden war.

"Nein", sagte sie und bedeckte ihre Augen mit ihren Händen. Olivia legte ihre Hand auf die, des Mädchens.

"Es ist in Ordnung... ich bin hier um dir zu helfen."

Lilia nickte nur.

"Warum hast du heute die Polizei angerufen und nicht schon früher?", fragte sie mitfühlend, denn sie wollte sie nicht aufregen.

"Anna... meine Schwester... sie wird morgen 7... bei mir hat er angefangen als ich 7 war", sagte sie und fing auf einmal laut an zu schluchzen. Olivia versuchte sie so gut wie möglich zu umarmen, ohne ihr weh zu tun. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dieser Fall würde leicht zu lösen sein, denn es wurden Spermaspuren beim Abstrich entdeckt aber der Weg, den dieses Mädchen noch gehen müsste, würde viel schwerer werden als den Mann, der ihr das angetan hatte, ins Gefängnis zu bringen.

-

Als sie das Zimmer verließ, wartete Elliot bereits auf sie dort. Sie schaute ihn nicht an, als sie an ihm vorbei ging.

"Können wir diesen Kerl kriegen?", fragte Elliot und Olivia sprach ohne auch nur anzuhalten oder ihm einen Blick zu schenken.  
"Oh ja... alles super", sagte sie Aggressiv. Sie konnte und wollte nicht mit ihm reden. Über gar nichts. Sie wollte ihn nicht sehen, nicht spüren. Sie wollte nicht einmal wissen, dass er in ihrer Nähe war.

Die Rückfahrt war dem entsprechend still. Keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort, während Elliot starr auf die Straße vor sich schaute. Sein Atem ging schwer und er versuchte seinen Blick nicht von der Straße zu wenden, doch es gelang ihm nicht ganz und ab und zu schaute er zu Olivia rüber.

Olivia starrte angestrengt aus dem Fenster neben sich. Es fiel ihr so schwer nicht direkt in Tränen auszubrechen. Es kochte gerade alles bei ihr über. Der Fall und insbesondere Elliot. Alles, einfach alles.

"Olivia", fing Elliot an, als sie gerade auf dem Weg in den Fahrstuhl waren. Sie drehte sich auf der Stelle um und ging um die Treppe zu nehmen.

"Du lass mich nur in Ruhe", sagte sie laut, sodass die Leute sich nach ihr umdrehten. Sie wusste nicht, wann sie das letzte Mal so wütend gewesen war.

-

Elliot war dabei seinen Bericht über den Fall zu schreiben. Er war bereits seit einer halben Stunde oben und Olivia war noch immer nicht da. Es war nicht so dass er sich sorgen machte, denn er wusste sie würde wahrscheinlich auf dem Dach sein um sich abzureagieren, doch er wollte nichts lieber tun, als zu ihr zu gehen und sie in seine Arme zu schließen, so wie er es auch früher getan hätte. Um nicht genau zu sein noch gestern – gestern bevor er alles zerstört hat.

Er wollte mit ihr Reden... sich entschuldigen, auch wenn er wusste, dass eine Entschuldigung nichts nützten würde, da er zu viel gesagt hatte. Er hatte sie zu sehr verletzt. Ja, dass wusste er und er hasste sich dafür, doch ein einfaches "Es tut mir Leid, ich liebe dich und ich habe es wirklich nicht so gemeint", würde dieses Mal nichts bringen. Das wusste er genauso gut wie jeder andere auch. Nach zehn weiteren Minuten hielt er es aber nicht mehr aus. Er musste zu ihr. Er stand auf und ging aufs Dach. Dort stand sie denn auch, mit dem Gesicht zur Stadt, so wie er es sich gedacht hatte. Er wusste nicht wie er sie ansprechen würde. Er hatte Angst sie mit einem Wort noch weiter von sich abzubringen, auch wenn dies wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr ginge.

"Olivia", fing er diesmal an und als sie sich umdrehte, sah er tränen in ihren Augen. Sie hatte geweint. Für einen kurzen Moment schaute sie ihm in die Augen, während sie mit ihm sprach.

"Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst mich lassen! Du bist der letzte der mir helfen kann, Elliot!", sie schrie ihn förmlich an, als sie ihren Blick nach diesen Worten wieder abwandte.

Elliot ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Er atmete tief durch. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, also sprach er die einzigen Worte aus, die ihm einfielen.

"Ich liebe dich Olivia und es tut mir Leid... für alles was ich gesagt habe... ich weiß nicht was ich mir gedacht habe", sie schaute ihn ungläubig an, als sie sich wütend die Tränen von ihrem Gesicht wischte.  
"Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass das alles wieder gut machen soll, oder? Oh mein Gott, du bist dümmer als ich dachte", sagte sie und lachte heiser und emotionslos. Sie wollte an ihm vorbei gehen, und das Dach verlassen, als er sie an den Armen packte und sie zu sich drehte, sodass sie ihn anschauen musste. Sie kämpfte gegen ihn an, doch er hielt sie nur noch fester.

"Nein verdammt das denke ich nicht! Aber ich versuche alles um dir klar zu machen, dass ich dich liebe, Olivia!!! Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens und ich will dich und keine andere!!! VERDAMMT OLIVIA, ich WEIß NICHT was mit mir passiert ist gestern... ich weiß es nicht.", er schrie sie zwischendurch an, doch seine letzten Worte waren leise, und er hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie sich von ihm los riss.

"Ich weiß nicht was ich dir noch glauben kann, Elliot", sagte sie und auch sie hatte Tränen in ihren Augen. "Ich... ich kann es einfach nicht... es.... es hat mich zu sehr verletzt, Elliot. Bitte. Hör auf. Ich kann das nicht", sagte sie und ging dieses mal an ihm vorbei und er ließ sie gehen. Wenn es das war was sie wollte, denn würde er es ihr geben. Er würde nicht aufhören zu kämpfen, doch er wusste wann er ihr ihren Freiraum geben musste.

Er blieb noch ein paar Minuten nachdenklich auf dem Dach zurück, bevor er ebenfalls wieder nach unten ging und beide so taten, als hätte es diesen Vorfall nie gegeben. Besser noch. Sie taten beide so, als hätte es _sie_ niemals gegeben.

Sie saßen sich gegenüber und schauten einander nicht an. Nicht wenn der andere schaute zumindest. Ab und an schauten sie kurz rüber, doch wandten ihren Blick ganz schnell wieder ab.

Es sollte eigentlich alle wundern, dass sie heute nicht mit einander sprachen, da sie beide sonst kaum ihren Mund halten konnten und die ganze Zeit mit einander sprachen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund beachtete sie keiner und das war wahrscheinlich auch besser so.

-

Als der Tag zu Ende war, wollte Olivia nach hause fahren und einfach nur noch abschalten. Sie wollte nichts und niemanden sehen und an nichts und niemanden denken. Sie war müde und wollte einfach nur noch schlafen. Nicht mehr – nicht weniger. Sie war gerade auf dem Weg zu ihrem Auto, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Seine Hand. Sie schloss ihre Augen und schüttelte ihren Kopf, als sie sich langsam umdrehte. Sie öffnete ihre Augen erst, als sie ihm komplett gegenüber stand.

"Ich hab es dir gesagt... bitte", sagte sie, als sie ihm in die Augen schaute. Elliot senkte seinen Blick für einen Moment, bevor er wieder auf sah und anfing zu sprechen.

"Ich wollte nur", fing er an und hebte seine Hand an seinen Kopf. "Ich weiß es auch nicht... es tut mir Leid, ich lass dich in ruhe", sagte er und drehte sich um um wieder zu gehen.

Olivia schaute ihm etwas verwirrt hinter her, bevor sie sich ebenfalls umdrehte. Sie fragte sich ob er es extra tat. Er ließ sie nicht in Ruhe und damit verletzte er sie jedes mal mehr. So konnte sie nicht heilen.

"Es ist nur...", hörte sie von hinter sich und als sie sich umdrehte, stand Elliot etwa fünf Meter von ihr entfernt. "Du kannst mir vertrauen, weißt du? Ich bin dein Partner", sagte er und sie schaute auf den Boden, bevor sie ihn wieder ansah und leicht nickte.

"Das weiß ich doch", flüsterte sie. "Da ist niemand anderes dem ich mein Leben eher anvertrauen würde. Ich weiß... das du mich retten würdest. Es ist nur... mein Herz... es...", sie bekam Tränen in den Augen, als sie das sagte. Sie hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt jemals diese Konversation mit ihm zu haben. "Es... wurde schon zu oft gebrochen. Und jetzt du... ich kann das nicht mehr", sie schaute ihm in die Augen und sie wusste, dass er verstand. Sie wusste nicht ob er alles ernst meinte mit der Sache, dass er sie liebte und dass er das alles nicht so gemeint hätte, aber sie wusste, dass er sie nun verstand. Er nickte ihr zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und wieder ging.

"Tschüss Olivia, wir sehen uns morgen", sagte er noch.

"Ja... morgen", hauchte sie, als sie sich mit einer Hand die Tränen von ihrem Gesicht wischte und weiter zu ihrem Auto ging.

Scheiß Leben... warum musste es immer so sein?

_-_

Olivia schloss die Haustür hinter sich ab. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen und es kam ihr so vor, als ob die Geschehnisse von gestern Abend schon Tage zurück lagen, doch zur selben Zeit war es so, als ob sie gerade noch mitten drin stecken würde. Es war seltsam und man konnte das Gefühl nicht direkt beschreiben. Es war einfach da. Es saß tief in ihr drin und drohte auszubrechen. Das was immer es auch war.

Sie ging duschen und ohne sich sonderlich fertig zu machen, legte sie sich anschließend in ihr Bett. Sie war müde. Sie hatte die letzte Nacht keinen Schlaf bekommen doch es fühlte sich so an, als ob sie diese Nacht auch nicht mehr bekommen würde.

Sie drehte sich von der einen Seite auf die andere und strich sich die Haare, die lose in ihren Augen hingen aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie drehte sich auf den Bauch, sodass sie ihr Kissen umarmte und sie schloss ihre Augen erneut. Es wirkte langsam und langsam schlief sie ein. Ihre Augen wurden schwer und die Gedanken, die ihr durch den Kopf strichen, wurden langsam wirr und verschwommen bis sie nichts mehr dachte und in die Welt des Schlafes eintauchte.

Sie schreckte hoch und wusste im ersten Moment nicht warum, bis sie ihr Handy auf dem Nachttisch vibrieren sah. Sie dachte es war Elliot und sie bekam schon wieder einen Kloß im Magen doch als sie auf das Display schaute, sah sie dass nicht Elliot sie anrief, sondern Fin. Sie runzelte die Stirn und der erste Gedanke der ihr kam war, dass es mit der Arbeit zu tun haben musste.

"Hallo", sagte sie müde, als sie sich die Haare wieder aus ihrem Gesicht strich, die in alle Richtungen ab standen.

"Hi Liv... hab ich dich geweckt?", fragte er und klang etwas besorgt.

"Ehm... ja... wie spät ist es?", fragte sie ihn und legte sich wieder zurück in ihr Kissen.

"Viertel vor zwölf. Tut mir Leid. Wie geht es dir?"

"Du rufst doch nicht mitten in der Nacht an um zu fragen wie es mit geht, oder? Was ist los Fin?", fragte sie und wurde leicht genervt. Nicht genervt mit ihm. Genervt mit allem. Sie hatte gerade erst geschlafen, was sie dachte sei unmöglich und die Frage nach ihrem Wohlbefinden war das was sie am wenigsten brauchte.

"Nein nicht wirklich. Ist irgendwas los mit dir und Stabler... ihr wart heute irgendwie... angespannt", sagte er und sie konnte die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme hören.

"Nein, nein. Alles in Ordnung. Du kennst uns. Manchmal können wir uns den Kopf abreißen", sagte sie und versuchte aufgeheitert zu klingen. Doch das einzige, dass ihr entfuhr war kein lachen, sondern ein paar Tränen, die ihr über die Wangen liefen.  
"Ich kenne Benson und Stabler wenn sie so drauf sind aber so wie heute, hab ich euch noch nie gesehen. Ich meins ernst. Soll ich mir einen Plan überlegen, wie ich jemanden aus der Welt schaffen kann, ohne dass man es auf mich zurück führen könnte?", sagte er und er konnte sie an der anderen Seite leise lachen hören.

"Fin wirklich... das... das wird schon wieder... irgendwie", das letzte Wort flüsterte sie und schüttelte dabei den Kopf, weil sie sich selbst nicht glaubte.

"Was war?", fragte Fin noch einmal. Er wollte wirklich wissen, was mit Olivia los war.

"Wir... wir hatten nur einen Streit. Es ist wirklich in Ordnung. Du kennst uns. Wir schaffen das", wie sehr sie gerne ihren eigenen Worten glauben würde, doch sie wollte nicht noch mehr Leute mit in diese Sache rein bringen. Es war so schon schwer genug, wenn sie beide sich aus dem Weg gingen. Sie wusste, dass Fin Elliot am liebsten umbringen würde, wenn sie ihm die Geschichte erzählen würde und das konnte sie einfach nicht aushalten. Nicht jetzt.

"Okay... wenn was ist denn rufst du mich an, okay?", fragte er.

"Ja mach ich... gute Nacht Fin", sagte sie und schloss ihre Augen.

"Gute Nacht"

Sie legte auf, und als sie das Telefon zur Seite gelegt hatte, fing sie wieder an zu weinen. Egal wie stark sie versuchte zu sein, es ging einfach nicht anders. Die Tränen kamen schnell nach einander. Ohne Unterbrechung. So sah eine weitere Nacht ohne Schlaf aus.


	5. Unzugänglich

Man glaubt es kaum. Man glaubt es kaum. Ich hab weiter geschrieben.. xD

**Unzugänglich **

Drei Wochen.

_Du kannst mir vertrauen._

Drei Wochen seit ihrem Gespräch.

_Das weiß ich doch. Da ist niemand anderes dem ich mein Leben eher anvertrauen würde._

Drei Wochen seit ihrer Trennung.

_Mein Herz... es... es wurde schon zu oft gebrochen._

Drei Wochen seit ihre Beziehung zerstört wurde. In vielerlei Hinsicht. Es gab keine Gespräche mehr, die nichts mit der Arbeit zu tun hatten und auch diese wurden knapp gehalten. Nicht einmal ein einfaches 'Wie geht es dir?'.

_Ich kann das nicht mehr._

Drei Wochen.

Olivia war am Ende. Innerlich. Sie würde es nie zugeben, doch sie wusste es. Sie spürte es mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Mit jedem Atemzug den sie machte, fühlte sie wie immer mehr Kraft ihr entwich. Sie fühlte sich leer und ausgelaugt.

Vielleicht war ihr schon immer bewusst gewesen, dass sie ihn brauchte. Das sie ihn so sehr brauchte, dass sie ohne ihn nicht existieren konnte. Doch jetzt, als es alles Realität wurde und sie ohne ihn leben _musste_, war es alles noch viel schwerer.

Wie besteht man ohne die einzige Person, der man wirklich vertrauen kann und die man von ganzen Herzen liebt?

Die letzten drei Wochen hatte sie sich abgeschottet von allem. Nach ihrem One-Night-Stand mit wer weiß wem, ist sie nicht mehr weg gegangen, weder hatte sie Alkohol getrunken.

Sie stand jedem morgen auf und sie verhielt sich in gewisser Weise wie ein Roboter. Jeden Tag das selbe. Sie ging zur Arbeit, kam wieder und versuchte zu schlafen. _Versuchte_. Es funktionierte nicht. Zu viele Erinnerung hielten sie in der Nacht wach. Zu viele Erinnerung zwischen ihr und Elliot.

Sie weinte. Sie kam sich lächerlich vor. Sie schämte sich. Sie weinte mehr. So verliefen die meisten ihrer Nächte. Sie konnte es nicht ändern. Es kam einfach. Ohne Vorwarnung.

Sie wollte es nicht. Nicht mehr. Nicht jede Nacht. Sie wollte Spaß und sie wollte vergessen. Nur einmal. Sie wollte sich nicht mehr verstecken. Sie wollte raus. Also tat sie das, was sie die letzten drei Wochen nicht getan hatte. Aus Angst. Aus Angst, sie würde es später wieder bereuen. Aber dies war ihr in dem Moment egal.

Sie ging duschen, sie machte sich fertig. Sie sah gut aus, wenn nicht auch ein bisschen müde. Aber darauf achtete ja keiner.

Sie nahm sich ein Taxi und fuhr in ihre Lieblingsbar.

Ablenkung.

Dies war Elliots Lieblings Beschäftigung in den letzten drei Wochen. Er tat alles um nicht an sie zu denken. Er tat Dinge, die er noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben getan hatte. Er konnte der Tatsache einfach noch nicht gegenüber treten, dass er sie verloren hatte. Endgültig. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie ihm irgendwie verzeihen würde. Irgendwie.

Doch er verstand sie. Es war einfach zu viel irgendwann. Auch für eine Olivia Benson. Er wusste, dass es seine Schuld war und er wusste, dass sie nur das tat, was für sie am besten war jetzt und das war was er wollte. Das es ihr gut ginge. Doch auch trotz alledem, konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass er sie vermisste. So sehr. Er fühlte sich leer.

Jeden Tag trat er ihr gegenüber. Sah sie an. Wollte mit ihr reden, sie anfassen, in den Arm nehmen; irgendetwas. Doch er konnte es nicht. Er respektierte sie. Er respektierte ihre Gefühle.

Er fragte sich oft, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Mit ihnen. Mit ihm. Es schien oft noch immer nicht echt. Wie ein böser Traum.

Ablenkung.

Das einzig sinnvolle, dass er heute noch tun konnte. Ein Grund warum er sich heute mal wieder mit seinem Bruder traf. Es war nicht, als ob sie sonst keinen Kontakt hatte, es war nur nicht so, dass er ihn oft anrief und fragte, ob er nicht einfach mal vorbei kommen wollte.

Olivia trank und trank und trank. Es war anders als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Nicht einmal wenn sie weg war konnte sie sich amüsieren oder wenigstens mal an etwas anders denken. Sie kam sich peinlich vor. Lächerlich, wie sie jemandem hinterher weinte, der sie so sehr verletzt hatte. Das war doch nicht mehr sie.

Es kamen Typen zu ihr. Ja. Sie versuchte auch zu Flirten, doch aus irgendeinem Grund, waren die Männer nach einigen Minuten wieder weg.

Sie trank mehr.

Joe, der Barkeeper beobachtete sie und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er kannte sie jetzt schon seit bestimmt zehn Jahren. Seit sie damals beim SVU angefangen hatte. Er hatte sie oft hier gesehen. Manchmal stärker betrunken, manchmal schwächer.

Er erinnerte sich noch an das erste Mal, als sie hier war, mit ihrem Partner. Elliot. Er musste schon früher gehen, nach Hause zu seiner Frau wahrscheinlich, und Olivia wollte noch da bleiben. Alleine. Elliot kam zum Tresen um zu zahlen und beugte sich näher an Joe ran.

"Hier ist meine Karte", sagte er und legte sie auf den Tresen. "Rufen sie mich an bevor sie irgendwas dummes macht, okay? Egal wann", sagte er und Joe nickte nur. Über die Jahre ist er mit Elliot und Olivia auf das 'du' gekommen und obwohl Joe Elliot noch nie anrufen musste, gab Elliot ihm immer eine neue Karte, wenn er eine neue Nummer oder etwas anderes hatte.

Joe schaute Olivia an, wie sie da jetzt saß. Ihren Kopf in ihren Händen und alle paar Sekunden nahm sie ein Schluck von ihrem Drink. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er heute vielleicht Elliot anrufen müsste.

Elliot kam mit zwei Bier aus seiner Küche und setzte sich zu seinem fünf Jahre älterem Bruder Kevin aufs Sofa. Er gab ihm eine der Flaschen.

"Wir müssen öfters was machen. Es ist schon wieder eine ganze Zeit her. Das muss sich ändern", sagte Kevin und schaute seinen kleinen Bruder an.

"Ja ich weiß", meinte Elliot. "In letzter Zeit hab ich nur leider total viel Stress, weißt du? Mit der ganzen Arbeit und alles."

"Ich versteh schon. Aber sonst ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Ich meine, seit der Trennung von Kathy – ich war übrigens der einzige in der Familie, der sich für dich eingesetzt hat und der meinte, dass du das richtige tust – zumindest seit daher, haben wir kaum gesprochen. Ich weiß nicht was bei dir passiert. Hast du wieder jemanden?", fragte er.

Elliot hatte erst gelacht, bei der Bemerkung seiner Familie. Er wusste, dass sie alle sauer auf ihn waren, weil er und Kathy sich getrennt hatten. Sie waren Katholisch. Sie glaubten nicht an Trennung. Doch als Kevin fragte, "ob er jemanden hatte", schüttelte er nur den Kopf.

"Nein hab ich nicht", sagte er und wollte nicht auf die ernsten Themen eingehen. Deshalb hatte er sich nicht mit seinem Bruder getroffen. Nein, deshalb nicht.

Kevin sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Ich kenne meinen kleinen Bruder", sagte er denn und schlug ihm scherzhaft gegen die Schulter. "Was ist los?", fragte er. Elliot schüttelte nur wieder seinen Kopf.

"Kennst du Olivia? Meine Partnerin?", sagte er denn. Kevin schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Was? Sie? Mist Elliot. Ich kenne sie zwar nicht, aber ich hab schon viel von ihr gehört und jetzt schulde ich unser kleinen Schwester einen zwanziger. Wir haben gewettet und ich hab gesagt, dass du nie mit deiner Partnerin ins Bett steigen würdest", sagte er und schüttelte lachend seinen Kopf. Elliot war nicht zum lachen zumute.

"Es ist nicht wie du denkst Kevin. Ich bin nicht einfach nur mit ihr "ins Bett gestiegen", okay?", diesmal war es Kevin, der still wurde.

"Oh", sagte dieser. "Und wo ist sie jetzt? Ich meine, du kannst mir deine neue Freundin denn auch mal vorstellen".

"Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen", sagte Elliot leicht bedrückt. Nein, deshalb hatte er seinen Bruder nicht eingeladen. Es kam doch immer anders, als man es sich erhoffte.

"Warum?", fragte Kevin und runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Jetzt konnte man eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und Elliot erkennen. Nur das Kevins Gesicht von ein paar mehr Falten geschmückt war.

"Es ist 'ne lange Geschichte, ich hab scheiße gebaut. Ich möchte nicht drüber reden", Elliot hatte das Gefühl, er könne nicht mehr lange so sitzen bleiben. Kevin sah es seinem kleinen Bruder an, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlte, doch da war noch etwas, was er wissen musste.

"Liebst du sie?", fragte er. Elliot schaute ihm einen Augenblick lang in die Augen, bevor er sich umdrehte und ein Bild aus seinem Regal nahm. Er gab es zu ihm rüber. Auf ihm war er mit Olivia zu erkennen. Er wurde gemacht, noch bevor sie zusammen gekommen waren. Circa zwei Jahre vorher. Fin hatte eine Kamera mit zur Arbeit gebracht – aus welchem Grund auch immer – und es war eine lange Nacht gewesen. Elliot und Olivia hatten noch endlos lange Akten studiert. Zwischendurch hatten sie Chinesisch gegessen und irgendwann waren sie eingeschlafen. Sie hatten nebeneinander gesessen und Olivias Kopf war auf seine Schulter gefallen und er hatte im Schlaf seinen Arm um sie gelegt. Fin hatte den Moment ausgenutzt.

Er lächelte leicht, bei dem Gedanken, an diesen Tag. "Wie könnte ich nicht?", war alles was er sagte.

Kevin schaute sich das Bild an und musste lächeln, er wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch er kam nicht dazu. Elliots Handy klingelte. Elliot schaute auf. Er glaubte er würde wieder arbeiten müssen, doch er kannte die Nummer auf seinem Display nicht.

"Stabler", sagte er, als er auf 'Annahme' gedrückt hatte.

Kevin hatte seinen Bruder beobachtet und sah wie sich seine Mine versteinerte, aber zur selben Zeit sah er auch besorgt aus.

"Ja... ja ja... okay Joe. Nein. Behalte sie da. Lass sie nicht gehen. Ich... ich bin in ein paar Minuten da", sagte er und musste erst einmal schwer Schlucken, als er aufgelegt hatte.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Kevin ihn.

"Ehm... Olivia... geht es nicht gut. Sie... ehm... braucht meine Hilfe. Ich muss sie wo abholen", sagte er hektisch und war schon auf der suche nach dem Autoschlüssel.

"Ey man", sagte Kevin. "Ich fahr. So wie du drauf bist, baust du eh noch einen Unfall."

Sie fuhren gemeinsam zu der Bar. Sie war nicht weit von Elliots Wohnung entfernt. Zu Fuß waren es vielleicht fünfzehn Minuten. Mit dem Auto brauchten sie nicht einmal fünf. Sie stiegen aus und Elliot stürmte fast in die Bar. Er sah Olivia an einem der Tische sitzen. Es waren noch mehr Leute in der Bar, aber nicht viele und keiner der Personen, sah so mitgenommen aus wie Olivia. Joe sah ihn und beide nickten sich kurz zu. Elliot atmete noch einmal tief, bevor er zu Olivia ging. Er setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch. Sie schien ihn gar nicht richtig zu bemerken. Kevin war in der Tür stehen geblieben.

"Olivia was machst du denn schon wieder?", sagte er mitfühlend und versuchte es so klingen zu lassen, wie früher. Olivia, die ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände gestützt hatte, schaute jetzt zu ihm auf.

"Was...", lallte sie. Sie musste sich erst einmal fangen, bevor sie sprechen konnte. "Was... willst du hier?", brachte sie gerade so heraus.

"Ich bin hier um dich nach Hause zu bringen. Joe hat mich angerufen", sagte er und Olivia fing lauthals an zu lachen.

"Du?", schrie sie förmlich. "Du interessierst... dich... eh nicht... nicht für mich", sie versuchte aufzustehen um weg zu gehen, doch nicht einmal das schaffte sie, so betrunken war sie. Sie fiel direkt wieder nach hinten und als Elliot versuchte sie aufzufangen, schlug sie um sich und fing gleichzeitig an zu weinen. Alkohol. Wie sehr es einen Menschen beherrschen und kontrollieren konnte. Und Elliot kamen wieder die Worte in den Kopf, die er zu ihr gesagt hatte. "_Wie die Mutter so die Tochter... geh und sauf dich zu Tode". _Oh Gott, hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Wie hatte er ihr das antun können?

"Lass uns gehen, lass uns gehen", sagte er und als sie aufstanden, lastete beinahe ihr ganzes Gewicht auf ihm. Er schaffte es noch irgendwie mit einer Hand zu bezahlen und anschließend gingen sie nach draußen. Olivia weinte noch immer und lallte vor sich hin und konnte kaum laufen. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie es ihr am nächsten Tag gehen würde.

"Olivia. Ich setzt dich jetzt in mein Auto, in Ordnung? Und ich fahr dich zu mir. Es dauert bestimmt 30 Minuten bis zu dir. Halt still okay. Es dauert nicht lange",versuchte Elliot ihr klar zu machen, doch Olivia schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

"Nein... neeein", brachte sie hervor. "Ich... braaauche dich", sagte sie und klammerte sich an ihn. Sie war nicht mehr sie selbst. Er hatte sie noch nie so betrunken gesehen. Es machte ihm angst. Und schlimmer noch war, dass er wusste, dass er Schuld für alle dies war. Er und niemand anderes.

Er gab Kevin seinen Autoschlüssel und setzte sich mit ihr auf die Rückbank.

Kevin musste langsam fahren, weil Olivia meinte ihr sei schlecht. Die Fahrt dauerte fünf Minuten. Er beobachtete Elliot und Olivia im Rückspiegel. Er fragte sich, was zwischen diesen beiden vorgefallen war. Er kannte Olivia nicht, doch er merkte, dass es Elliot wegen ihr schlecht ging. Er wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie mochte er sie nicht. Er wollte nicht voreilig mit seinen Entscheidungen sein, da er ja nicht wusste, was zwischen den beiden los war, aber er wollte einfach, dass es seinem Bruder gut geht.

Bei Elliot angekommen, trug er Olivia förmlich die Treppe hoch und brachte sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Er legte sie aufs Bett und zog ihr die Schuhe aus. Anschließend deckte er sie zu. Es ging ihr nicht gut, dass sah er ihr an..

"Ich liebe dich Elliot", sagte sie, als er gerade einen Eimer neben dem Bett abstellte. Er blieb stehen und schaute sie an. "Ich... hätte dich nieee gehen lassen dürfen... doch... duu... duu hast mein Herz gebrochen", lallte sie bevor sie ihre Augen schloss und einschlief. Es beruhigte ihn etwas, dass er wusste, dass sie sich am nächsten Tag wahrscheinlich nicht mehr daran erinnern könnte. Zumindest hoffte er es. Dies würde nur einen noch größeren Keil zwischen sie treibe. Das wollte er nicht.

Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Kevin sah seinen kleinen Bruder mit großen Augen an.

"Was war _das_?", fragte er schließlich.

"Ich... weiß nicht", antwortete Elliot mit schwacher Stimme. "Ich.. ich kenne sie so nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was das war".

"Tut mir echt Leid. Ein bisschen blöd gelaufen. Ich glaub ich fahr denn mal wieder nach Hause", sagte er doch Elliot schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Nein, es ist spät. Meine Couch ist bequem. Du musst nachts nicht fahren", erklärte Elliot und Kevin nickte nur.

Kevin schlief auf der Couch und Elliot in dem Zimmer seiner Kinder. Er konnte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen. Die Worte, die sie gesagt hatte. Einerseits ließen sie ihn Hoffnung schöpfen – sie liebte ihn noch, aber auf der anderen Seite machten sie ihm auch Angst. Er hatte sie so schwer verletzt. Gerade sie. Hatte sie denn nicht schon genug durchmachen müssen in ihrem Leben?

Er fuhr am morgen früh zur Arbeit. Früher als gewöhnlich. Er ließ Kevin einen Zettel auf dem Tisch liegen und für Olivia legte er einen auf den Nachttisch, der ihr sagte, dass er sie beim Captain abmelden würde. Er würde ihm sagen, dass sie ihn am morgen angerufen hatte und das sie krank sei und nicht zur Arbeit kommen könne. In gewisser Weise stimmte das ja auch. So wie sie am vorherigen Abend war, konnte sie bestimmt nicht zur Arbeit gehen.

Sie wachte ein paar Stunden später auf. Ihr war übel und sie hatte das Gefühl ihr Kopf war zu der Größe einen Kürbissen heran geschwollen und jemand schlug immer wieder mit einem Hammer drauf. In regelmäßigen Abständen. Sie stöhnte und drehte sich zur Seite; sie hätte es bleiben lassen sollen, denn dies machte alles nur noch schlimmer.

_Was hab ich gemacht?, _fragte sie sich und versuchte langsam ihre Augen zu öffnen. Langsam wurde ihr Bewusst, dass es nicht ihr Bett war, indem sie lag. _Was zum Teufel. SCHEISSE!, _schrie sie innerlich, als ihr plötzlich klar wurde, wessen Bett es war. Sie drehte sich wieder um. Es war leer. Das war vielleicht schon mal ein gutes Zeichen. Sie sah keine Anzeichen dafür, dass jemand neben ihr geschlafen hatte. Sie schaute sich weiter um. Sie sah einen Zettel auf dem Tisch liegen und hob sie hoch um sie zu lesen. Ihre Augen mussten sich erst einmal daran gewöhnen, da sie immer noch leicht verschwommen sah und ihr wieder übel wurde.

_Olivia,_

_Joe hat mich gestern Abend angerufen und gesagt, dass ich dich abholen soll. Ich hab dich zu mir gebracht, weil du einfach zu betrunken warst um es bis zu dir zu schaffen. Ich sag Cragen du hast dich bei mir gemeldet und du bist krank. _

_Elliot. _

_Und erschreck dich nicht. Das ist mein Bruder hier in meiner Wohnung. _

Sie ließ ihren Kopf zurück ins Kissen fallen und legte eine Hand über ihre Augen. Sie fühlte sich so, als ob sie anfangen müsste zu weinen. Was hatte sie getan? Und warum hatte Joe ihn angerufen. Warum? Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Sie würde es sich nicht trauen, aus dem Zimmer zu gehen. Sie kannte Elliots Bruder nicht, er hatte ihn nur ein paar Mal erwähnt und jetzt müsse sie ihm gegenüber treten. Er wusste wahrscheinlich alles. Es war ihr unendlich peinlich. Doch sie hatte das Bedürfnis das Badezimmer zu benutzen, also stand sie auf und schlich langsam in dieses. Als sie wieder raus kam, sah sie jemanden, der wohl Elliots Bruder sein musste, auf dem Sofa sitzen.

Sie strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und schluckte einmal schwer, als sie auf ihn zuging. Sie trug noch immer die Sachen vom Vorabend und hatte sich nur das Haar zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden.

"Hallo ich bin Olivia Benson, Elliots Partnerin. Sie müssen Kevin sein; Elliot hat mir von ihnen erzählt", sagte sie und versuchte zu lächeln, als sie ihm eine Hand hinhielt. Sie sah sich Kevin Stabler genauer an. Er hatte viel Ähnlichkeit mit Elliot, nur das er ein paar Jahre älter war und, was ihr sofort auffiel, seine Augen waren anders. Sie waren nicht blau und sie zeigten nicht annähernd so viele Emotionen wie Elliots.

"Hallo", sagte er, nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie. Er schaute sie eindringlich an; Es gefiel ihr nicht. Am liebsten wollte sie gleich wieder verschwinden, jedoch war dies leichter gesagt, als getan.

"Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Für gestern Abend. Ich wollte nicht stören. Ich weiß, dass Elliot seine Familie nicht oft sieht", sagte sie leicht beschämt. Kevin nickte kurz.

"Können wir uns kurz Unterhalten, Olivia? Ich darf doch Olivia sagen?"

"Ja natürlich", sagte sie und setzte sich auf einen Sessel gegenüber von Kevin und versuchte sich die Nervosität, die sich in ihr Aufbaute, nicht anmerken zu lassen.

"Was ist zwischen ihnen und Elliot vorgefallen?", fragte er direkt heraus. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und schloss ihn denn wieder. Sie wusste nicht was sie antworten sollte. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf leicht und schaute für einen kurzen Moment auf den Boden, bevor sie wieder auf sah.

"Ich... denke nicht, dass ich in der Position bin, dass hier zu erzählen. Ich bin der Meinung Elliot tut es, wenn er bereit ist", erklärte sie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Kevin schaute ihr direkt in die Augen; ihre Antwort schien ihn nicht zu befriedigen.

"Sie sind seine Partnerin seit was weiß ich wie vielen Jahren jetzt. Sie kennen ihn. Elliot wird nicht reden, dass wissen sie. Also sagen sie es mir doch einfach", er bestand auf eine Antwort.

"Ja, ich kenne ihn und wenn er bereit ist, denn redet er und es ist seine Sache wann und ob er bereit ist. Ich will mich dort nicht einmischen", sie wurde sauer. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen und es war nicht ihre Aufgabe Elliots Bruder von ihrem Streit zu erzählen. Sie wollte es nicht. Sie kannte diese Person nicht, doch sie hatte auch nicht sonderlich das Verlangen, sie weiter kennen zu lernen.

"Sie sind doch genauso beteiligt wie Elliot, ich-", er erhob seine Stimme langsam, doch sie unterbrach ihn.

"Eben deshalb. Elliot und ich sind involviert und sie nicht. Wenn sie Elliot helfen wollen, denn reden sie mit ihm. Ich bin hier fertig, dass muss ich mir nicht antun", sagte sie und war dabei aufzustehen, als Kevin wieder sprach.

"Sie passen überhaupt nicht zu Elliot", sagte er einfach nur.

"Was?", sie blieb mit offenem Mund stehen. "Sie kennen mich doch überhaupt nicht, also ziehen sie keine voreiligen Schlüsse", fuhr sie fort, als sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

"Ich mein das nicht Abwertend Olivia. Ich meine nur sie nicht nicht sein Typ. Er steht auf blond, sie sind außerdem zu vorlaut. Sie lassen sich wohl nichts sagen. Er braucht eine Frau die er beschützen kann, keine die ihn auch beschützen könnte. Ich mein das ist gut, es ist ihr Job ihn zu beschützen, aber nur ihr Job, für mehr passen sie einfach nicht zu ihm. Sie sind nicht sein Typ", erklärte er ihr, doch Olivia schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

"Ich will mich jetzt nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnen, Kevin, aber vielleicht kennen sie ihren Bruder doch nicht so gut. Lassen sie mich ihnen eines Sagen. Elliot ist ein starker Mann, doch auch er ist nicht aus Stein. Er braucht jemanden. Jemanden auf seiner Wellenlänge, mit dem er sich unterhalten kann und der ihn versteht. Und auch wenn er der Mann ist, sollte er sich nicht auch geborgen in der Gegenwart der Frau fühlen? Es ist ein Geben und ein Nehmen. Und wie ich bereits gesagt habe. Sie wissen rein gar nichts über mich. Sie wissen nichts über die Beziehung, die Elliot und ich haben... - hatten. Ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn ich jetzt gehen würde. Auf Wiedersehen, Kevin", sagte sie ruhig und unterdrückte ihre Wut. Sie stand auf, drehte sich um und verließ die Wohnung ohne ein weiteres Wort.

_Was war das eben?, _fragte sie sich, als sie die Straße entlang lief und ein Taxi suchte. Als sie endlich eines gefunden hatte, stieg sie ein und fuhr nach Hause.

Elliots Telefon klingelte und er identifizierte die Nummer im Display als seine eigene Hausnummer. "Stabler", sagte er, als er abnahm.

"Hey El. Ich bin's", sagte Kevin "Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid geben, dass ich jetzt zurück fahr. Nicht, dass du dich wunderst, wenn du nach Hause kommst".

"Ist okay, war gut dich mal wieder gesehen zu haben, Bruder".

"Ja, dich auch. Übrigens... deine Ex ist echt seltsam", sagte Kevin und lachte leise, doch in dem Moment bereute er es schon, dies angesprochen haben. Nicht nachdem Elliot ihm noch am Vorabend erzählte, dass er sie liebte.

"Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Elliot geschockt.

"Nichts. Wir haben uns nur unterhalten und ich hab ihr gesagt, dass sie überhaupt nicht dein Typ ist und sie ist total sauer geworden", erklärte Kevin.

"Das hast du nicht!", sagte Elliot laut und aufgebracht. Die Leute im Büro drehten sich schon nach ihm um. "Verdammt Kevin!". Er war sauer auf seinen Bruder. Er machte es ihm nicht gerade leichter seine Beziehung zu Olivia zu retten... wenn dort noch etwas zum retten war.

"Tut mir Leid, aber dir ging das so scheiße gestern. Ich konnte nicht einfach da sitzen und nichts machen".

"Das wäre aber besser gewesen! Du weißt doch gar nichts Kevin. Halt dich einfach aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus!", und mit diesen Worten knallte Elliot das Telefon wieder auf die Gabel. Wie konnte Kevin so etwas tun? Er wusste, dass er Olivia liebte. Er wusste es.

Es klingelte an ihrer Tür. Sie fühlte sich nicht sonderlich in der Lage, jetzt mit irgendjemanden zu sprechen und schon gar nicht mit der Person, die sie vermutete, die vor ihrer Tür stehen würde. Es war Mittagszeit, als würde er jetzt wahrscheinlich gerade nicht arbeiten, also könnte er es wirklich sein.

Ihre Vorahnung wurde bestätigt, als sie die Tür öffnete. Er lächelte sie nicht an, doch er sah auch nicht sauer aus.

"Wir müssen reden, Liv", sagte er und sie atmete schwer. Sie legte ihre Finger an ihre Stirn und massierte diese leicht. Kamen die Kopfschmerzen wirklich vom Alkohol? Sie ging einen Schritt beiseite und ließ ihn in ihre Wohnung.

"Ich weiß nicht ob das so eine gute Idee ist Elliot. Ich hatte schon so ein anstrengendes Gespräch mit deinem Bruder", erklärte sie ihm, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

"Ich weiß", er schluckte. "Deshalb bin ich hier. Ich will mich entschuldigen. Ich wusste nicht... ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so etwas sagen würde. Er hatte nicht das Recht dazu". Er versuchte ihr in die Augen zu schauen und zu seiner Überraschung schaute sie auch in seine.

"Das hatte er nicht... da hast du Recht", sagte sie und blinzelte.

"Er hat unrecht. Du passt zu mir", sagte er schließlich und ihre Augen wurden wieder groß.

"Was ist los mit euch Stablers? Ihr stellt immer irgendwelche Thesen in den Raum, die ich mir nicht erklären kann", sagte sie schloss ihre Augen, während sie ihren Kopf schüttelte.

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte er sie.

"Ich meine... erst sagst du du liebst mich nicht, denn sagst du du liebst mich, denn sagt dein Bruder, ich passe nicht zu dir. Elliot er ist dein Bruder. Er kennt dich und denn kommst du und sagst mir, ich passe zu dir. Könnt ihr euch nicht endlich mal entscheiden?", ihr war nicht aufgefallen, dass sie immer lauter wurde zum Schluss, aber sie konnte es langsam nicht mehr ertragen. Sie wollte aus der Hölle, die andere Leute Liebe nannten einfach nur entfliehen.

"Du musst mich nicht gleich anschreien und was mein Bruder sagt und was ich sage, sind komplett unterschiedliche Dinge. Er wusste noch nie, was ich wirklich will, Olivia!", auch er wurde laut.

Sie hatte keine Lust mehr zum Streiten. "Das mag vielleicht sein, aber ich hab es satt. Dieses ganze hin und her. Dieses ganze Chaos in dem wir uns befinden. Ich wünschte wir wären nie eine Beziehung eingegangen", sagte sie und nun war es seine Rolle geschockt dazustehen.

"Das hat sich gestern Nacht, als du mir sagtest, dass du mich liebst, aber ganz anders angehört", entfuhr es ihm denn und er hasste sich noch in dem Moment, als es seine Lippen verließ. Warum musste er immer alles noch komplizierter machen?

Sie hatte was? Sie konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Die Erinnerungen waren alle wie ausgelöscht, aber jetzt da er es sagte, konnte sie sich stark verschwommen etwas zusammen reimen, wie der gestrige Abend ausgegangen war. Beziehungsweise, wie er ausgegangen sein könnte. Sie konnte ihren Erinnerungen nicht trauen. Sie war sauer. Sauer auf Kevin, sauer auf Elliot, aber in erster Linie war sie sauer auf sich, weil sie diese Worte gesagt hatte.

"Raus Elliot! Lass mich in Ruhe. Verschwinde", waren die einzigen Worte, die sie raus brachte.

"Olivia, lass uns doch bitte darüber reden", begann er und Verzweiflung, war in seiner Stimme zu erkennen.

"Nein! Ich will das du Verschwindest! Wir sehen uns morgen bei der Arbeit und wir werden nie wieder nur ein persönliches Gespräch miteinander haben. Jetzt hau ab!", schrie sie ihn an und die Tür hallte laut, als sie sie hinter ihm zuknallte. Anschließend lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür und ihr Atem ging rasch und uneben. Tränen bauten sich in ihren Augen auf, als sie versuchte gleichmäßig zu atmen. Langsam rutschte sie herunter, bis sie auf dem Boden saß. Ihren Kopf legte sie auf ihre Knie, als sie anfing zu weinen.

Wie hatte all dies passieren können?

Sie waren doch Benson und Stabler.

Das Dream – Team vom NYPD.

Wie hatte all dies passieren können...

Drei Wochen.

_Du kannst mir vertrauen._

Drei Wochen seit ihrem Gespräch.

_Das weiß ich doch. Da ist niemand anderes dem ich mein Leben eher anvertrauen würde._

Drei Wochen seit ihrer Trennung.

_Mein Herz... es... es wurde schon zu oft gebrochen._

Drei Wochen seit ihre Beziehung zerstört wurde. In vielerlei Hinsicht. Es gab keine Gespräche mehr, die nichts mit der Arbeit zu tun hatten und auch diese wurden knapp gehalten. Nicht einmal ein einfaches 'Wie geht es dir?'.

_Ich kann das nicht mehr._

Drei Wochen.


	6. Vorbei

**Vorbei**

Am nächsten Tag ging Olivia früh zur Arbeit. Sie hatte am vorherigen Tag viel versäumt und wollte den Papierkram gleich am morgen nachholen. Zudem wollte sie vermeiden, dass Elliot bereits da war. Er würde aufsehen, wenn sie den Raum betrat und sie müsste zu ihrem Schreibtisch gehen, seine Augen an ihr. Sie konnte das Gefühl nicht ertragen. Immer wenn sie sich stritten – auch bevor ihrer Beziehung – versuchte sie jegliche Konfrontation zu vermeiden. Besonders wenn andere dabei waren. Sie hatte das Gefühl im Revier merkte es jeder sofort, wenn etwas nicht stimmte. Genauso wie jeder bereits vermutete, dass zwischen ihnen, Elliot und Olivia, nichts mehr in Ordnung war.

Sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und überarbeitete einen Bericht für einen bereits abgeschlossenen Fall, als Elliot den Raum betrat. Sie wusste, dass er es war, bevor sie ihn überhaupt sah. Doch sie machte keinerlei Anstalten ihn zu begrüßen, geschweige denn ihn überhaupt zu beachten. Sie versuchte sich so gut es ging, auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Es fiel ihr schwer; es war gar unmöglich, doch was sollte sie machen? Es war vorbei, sie musste es nur irgendwie schaffen sich emotional von ihm zu lösen. Sie versuchte sich einzureden, das sie eine erwachsene Frau war und stärker als dass, was ein Mann aus ihr machte. Sie sagte sich, dass sie niemanden brauchte, um glücklich zu sein, oder um stark zu sein. Doch genauso gut wusste sie auch, dass alles nur eine große Lüge war. Eine Fassade, die sie wohl mehr für sich selbst, als für alle anderen aufgebaut hatte. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn andere sie als schwach ansahen, oder als verletzlich. Jedoch konnte sie es noch weniger mit sich in Einklang bringen, wenn sie sich als schwach ansah. Und als verletzlich.

Sie hatte den Großteil ihres Lebens unter der Hand ihrer Mutter gelebt. Sie hatte bestimmt, wie sie sich fühlte. Durch Serena Bensons Taten wurden Olivia Bensons Taten bestimmt. Sie hatte nie die Kraft, für sich selbst einzustehen. Sie war schwach und verletzlich. Und wenn sie jetzt wieder zu diesem Punkt zurückginge. Der Punkt, wo andere Menschen – Menschen die sie liebte – dafür verantwortlich waren für dass, was sie Tat und was sie fühlte. Wenn sie dorthin zurück ginge, wusste sie nicht, welchen Sinn es überhaupt noch gab. In allem.

Daher ignorierte sie ihn wieder. Sie hatte ihr Versprechen wahr gemacht; keine persönlichen Gespräche mehr. Und es schien, als würde Elliot endlich einmal was für sie tun, oder er war schon über alles hinweg. Denn er hielt sich an ihre Bitte. Oder eher, an ihren Befehl. Ihre Beziehung war nichts, als Kollegen.

Sie dachte wieder an das Gespräch vom Vortag zurück und sie schlug sich beinahe vor allen Leuten selbst ins Gesicht. Doch sie konnte sich gerade noch zurück halten und biss sich stattdessen auf ihre Lippe. Hatte sie ihm wirklich gesagt, dass sie ihn noch Liebte? Es war ihr peinlich und es ärgerte sie so sehr, dass sie kaum damit umgehen konnte, doch dies weiter zum Thema zur bringen, wäre nur noch schlimmer. Daher versuchte sie es so gut es ginge, zu verdrängen.

Es war einer dieser Tage, an denen es keinen Unterschied gemacht hätte, wenn er nicht zur Arbeit gegangen wäre. Sie verbrachten den ganzen Tag am Schreibtisch und überarbeiteten Berichte und lasen sich Zeugenaussagen durch. Es gab kein neuen Fall für sie, und auch kein alter bei dem sie weiter kamen. Ab und an warf er einen Blick zu Olivia, doch sie schien noch mehr in ihre Arbeit vertieft, als sonst. Sie hatte ihn nicht einmal angeschaut heute. Nicht als er den Raum betrat, nicht als er 'Hallo' sagte und auch nicht, als sie ihm einen Bericht überreichte, den er unterschreiben musste. Er wusste, dass sie es so wollte, doch es viel ihm schwer nicht irgendwas zu versuchen. Nur ein kleines Gespräch. Ja, ihre Beziehung war verloren, doch er konnte die Hoffnung noch nicht ganz aufgeben und versuchte sich an jeden Halm zu klammern. Doch sie schien nicht zu kooperieren. Es war anstrengend und Nerven raubend. Doch ändern konnte er es nicht.

So ging der Tag zu Ende. Ohne Anstrengungen – zumindest keine körperlichen – und ohne Gespräche. Sobald die Uhr anzeigte, dass es 17 Uhr war, stand Olivia auf, nahm ihre Jacke und ihre Tasche und verließ das Gebäude. Elliot schaute ihr hinterher, doch sie drehte sich nicht noch einmal um. Er atmete tief durch und stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Nur für einige Augenblicke, bevor auch er sich langsam zum Gehen bereit machte.

Ein Geräusch weckte sie aus ihrem Schlaf. Sie hatte Probleme gehabt einzuschlafen, und als sie durch das laute Klingeln ihres Handys aufgeweckt wurde, wunderte sie sich im ersten Moment, dass sie überhaupt eingeschlafen war. Zu viele Dinge waren ihr wieder durch den Kopf gegangen. Sie drehten sich nicht überwiegend um Elliot, sondern um das, was die ganze Geschichte mit sich brachte. Was würde aus ihr werden? Was würde aus ihnen werden? Und gab es für sie irgendwann eine Chance auf Liebe?

Sie hatte keine Antwort gefunden zu ihren Fragen, denn während sich so viele Fragen und Zweifel in ihrem Kopf bildeten, hatte sie keine Kraft mehr dafür auch nur eine dieser Fragen zu beantworten, bevor sie der Schlaf endlich einholte.

Sie griff nach ihrem Handy ohne darauf zu achten, wer sie anrief. Das helle Licht des Displays blendete ihr in den Augen, so als wenn man von einem dunklen Raum ins Helle tritt, oder wenn man die Gardinen am morgen öffnet. „Benson", sagte sie und ihre Stimme war rau vom Schlaf.

„Hey Liv", hörte sie Elliot sagen und ihr Herz sank in die Tiefe. Wann immer sie dachte, sie ginge einen Schritt nach vorne, kam er und drang sie zwei Schritte zurück. Sie dachte, sie hatte sich klar ausgedrückt und trotzdem musste er sie mitten in der Nacht anrufen. Er sagte zwar, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutete, aber das zeigte er nicht damit, dass er ihre Wünsche nicht respektierte.

„Was willst du, ich hab dir doch...", fing sie an und man konnte in ihrer Stimme hören, wie sauer sie auf ihn war.

„Wir haben einen Fall", sagte er deshalb schnell, bevor sie ihren Satz beenden konnte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich erst in Rage redete. Dieses Gespräch hatte nichts persönliches an sich, es ging nur um die Arbeit. Genauso, wie es es von ihm verlangt hatte.

„Oh okay, wo? Ich treff' dich da.", fragte sie ihn und rieb sich die Augen mit der linken Hand, da sie in der rechten das Telefon heilt.

„Ich hol dich ab, es ist kein Umweg", sagte Elliot und schüttelte schon während er die Worte aussprach seinen Kopf, da er wusste, sie würde ihn gleich wieder abblocken.

„Wo Elliot?", fragte sie genervt. „Ich kann selbst fahren". Er sagte ihr die Adresse und sie notierte sie auf einem kleinen Block, den sie immer neben ihrem Bett liegen hatte, im Falle sie müsste Nachts raus und zu einem Tatort. „Okay, wir sehen uns da", sagte sie und legte auf, ohne auf eine Antwort von ihm zu warten. Er hatte nicht angerufen um mit ihr zu sprechen, er musste ihr einfach wegen des Falles Bescheid sagen. Sie war erleichtert, dass er endlich auf sie hörte, doch es frustrierte sie, dass sie für einen kurzen Moment, als sie seine Stimme gehört hatte Herzklopfen bekommen hatte, vielleicht sogar für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte sie ein Gefühl von Hoffnung eingeholt. Es war lächerlich, denn sie wusste, es gab nichts zu retten. Nein, sie wollte nichts retten, denn Elliot würde es wahrscheinlich noch versuchen. Doch sie konnte es einfach nicht. Sie wusste nicht, was sie ihm noch glauben konnte und was nicht. Das Gefühl, immer im Ungewissen zu irren, würde sie nicht mehr verlieren können, das Vertrauen war zerstört.

Sie stand auf und zog die Kleidung an, die zusammengelegt auf ihrem Stuhl, neben dem Bett lagen. Sie ging kurz ins Badezimmer, um sich die Zähne zu putzen und um sich die Haare in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen zubinden. Sie steckte sich ihre Marke an en Gürtel und die Waffe in das Holster, bevor sie eine Jacke anzog, ihre Autoschlüssel nahm und ihre Wohnung verließ.

Die Fahrt zu ihrem Tatort verging relativ schnell, da es gerade einmal drei Uhr am morgen war und mitten in der Woche, da waren sogar in Manhatten die Straßen einigermaßen befahrbar, ohne in lange Staus zu geraten.

Sie sah Elliots Auto schon stehen, als sie parkte. Sie nahm sich eine Sekunde um tief durchzuatmen bevor sie das Auto verließ und in Richtung der Absperrung ging, hinter der wahrscheinlich schon die Spurensicherung und der Gerichtsmediziner arbeitete. Elliot kam auf sie zu, als sie sich näherte und sie schaute kurz auf den Boden um ihre Gedanken zu sammeln bevor sie ihn ansah. Konnte er sie nicht auch einfach mal ignorieren, dass würde alles so viel einfacher machen?

„Was haben wir?", frage sie knapp und genervt.

„Liv, warte, geh nicht da hin", sagte Elliot besorgt und sie blieb stehen und sah ihn an. Was auch immer zwischen ihnen war, dass würde er nicht Grundlos sagen. Sie runzelte die Stirn und hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn heute zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder richtig ansah. Sie sah ihn für einen kurzen Moment, nicht als den Mann, mit dem sie gerde eine Beziehung beendet hatte, sondern als ihren Partner. Dieses Gefühl verflog schnell, doch sie konnte seine Sorge in seinem Gesicht erkennen und es machte ihr Angst.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie und wollte an ihm vorbei.

„Du kannst das Opfer", sagte er und sie blieb erneut stehen und sah ihn an. Sie wollte was sagen, doch brachte keinen Ton heraus.

„Wer ist es?", sagte sie und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es wissen wollte. Sie wollte wieder an ihm vorbei, doch er hielt sie an den Armen fest. Sie wehrte sich und riss sich aus seinem Griff los.

„Calvin, Liv. Es ist Calvin."

* * *

_Bäääm! Okay, Calvin passt zeitlich glaub ich nicht ganz darein, aber lass uns einfach vorstellen, die Sache mit Calvin war ein paar Jahre früher ;)_


End file.
